Something to believe in
by bethxclay
Summary: Isabella Swan lost her father a few years ago and she hasn't been the same since. She has no real friends and keeps to herself but can a certain someone convince her that she can believe in him. Story is better than the plot, please bear with and review
1. Chapter 1

**Something to believe in**

**(Plot) Isabella Swan lost her father a few years ago and she hasn't been the same since. She has no real friends and keeps to herself but can a certain someone convince her that she can believe in him.**

**A/N: Okay guys this chapter is gonna be really short so I can get a feel of whether or not you like it. Please bear with me and reviews are like rainbows and unicorns so please do so. I'll let you get on with it now so enjoy...**

**BTW- SM owns the characters, I'm just messing with them**

**Chapter 1**

(B POV)

"WHY? Why do you never let me do anything? I hate you! You can't control me anymore!" I roared at my mother as she glowered at me. I saw the slight semblance of fear in her eyes but she shook it away and marched towards me. I could literally feel the waves of hate radiating off of her.

"You ungrateful little brat! I do everything for you! Everything I have ever done has been for you! I gave up my job, I moved countries! I lost Kevin because of you!" She yelled back at me with as much force as she could with small flickers of spit flying this way and that. My entire body shook with anger, with need to hit her or do something along those lines. All the anger from all of these years has been brewing up inside of me until tonight when I lost it.

"Kevin was your fucking goldfish! Grow up for once in your life Renee. You didn't give up your job for me, you were fired for sleeping with the boss' son. He was 13 for God sakes! You never moved countries for me, you couldn't stand the embarassment of being fired from such a shitty job you decided to pack up and leave and drag me along with you! Everything is all your fault!" I screamed at her with as much venom as possible lacing my words.

"You will not treat me like that! I am your mother and you will treat me with respect!" Her face was turning redder by the second which just spurred me on that bit more.

"I will treat you with respect when you actually own some... I'm going out." I growled back at her. I threw on my tattered red converse, my hollister hoodie and marched over to the door.

"Where are you going? Get back here now Isabella!" She screeched like a bird being shot.

"Jakey, come on." I called out to my large brown great dane, who trotted over to me.

"You walk out of that door and you will never be coming back. Ever. I will kill you. Mark my words." I shook my head slightly at her threat.

"What would dad say if he saw you now?" I whispered blinking back the tears and with that I hightailed right out of my house into the snow with Jake close behind.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Follow me on Twitter - bethxclay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something to believe in**

**(Plot) Isabella Swan lost her father a few years ago and she hasn't been the same since. She has no real friends and keeps to herself but can a certain someone convince her that she can believe in him.**

**A/N: Thankyou so much for taking the time to read this story, it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. **

**Thankyou to BooksRock, Lilithcase39girl and cupidgirl xx who reviewed the previous chapter. **

**BTW- SM owns the characters, I'm just messing with them**

**Chapter 2**

(B POV)

A shiver rippled across my body and the wind made my hair whip this way and that. I didn't care though. I wasn't going back home. I wouldn't give in to her. She should be the one forgving me. Not the other way round. However bad the weather was Jake remained by my side as we trecked through snow that was well above my ankles.

We had been walking for hours and the cold was getting to me so much I really did thing I would collapse with exhaustion. I scanned the area and realised that there really wasn't many places we could go to to keep out of this wind and snow. The only thing I could really see through the grey snowy blizzard weather was a large Oak tree. I changed mine and Jake's route and started ploughing our way to the large tree that looked like the best thing around here. Once there I sunk down to the ground and a small sigh of relief escaped my lips.

Jake layed down beside me and rested his chin on my leg and looked up at me. I could see he was cold and I felt so bad for bringing him out into the cold, but if I didn't God knows what my so called mother would try to do to him.

"Good boy." I whispered to him while stroking his head gently. I decided that he was far more important to me than I was to myself so I quickly took off my hoodie and wrapped it around his slender body. I could see that he was getting slightly warmer which made me smile even though I was shivering like a leaf. Even my goosebumps had goosebumps. I rubbed up and down my arms hoping that the friction would give them some warmth and it did, but my hope was short lived when I started shaking again only seconds again. Then again no wonder I was cold, all I was wearing was a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with converse that were drenched from the snow. Stupid? I know.

My teeth were chattering so loudly I could barely hear myself think. My ass felt wet. I was cold. I was lonely. I had Jake with me but for some reason my heart was longing for something else or someone else. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Renee that I wanted. I just felt like I was missing something. Like I couldn't breath without it.

My eyes were so dry from the bitter wind, they were stinging. I closed them gently and rested my head on Jake's body while he snored lightly.

A silent tear fell down my cheek and another followed it. And another. And another. I hugged myself to Jakes body as a source of comfort and remained like that for what could have been minutes or hours or a lifetime. I didn't move from that position until Jake started to move slightly and then I heard him whining. Almost as if begging me to get up so we could leave but I couldn't find enough energy to do that so I settled for raising my head slightly to see a shadowy figure striding towards us.

"It's okay Jakey." I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying. He didn't listen though, he got up off the floor and stood over my body to protect me and I could feel his chest rumbling trying to warn off the approaching figure. Then I heard the one voice I really didn't think I would hear.

"Isabella?" A velvety voice asked gently while crouching down to my hight.

"Edward?"

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and leave some love :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Something to believe in**

**(Plot) Isabella Swan lost her father a few years ago and she hasn't been the same since. She has no real friends and keeps to herself but can a certain someone convince her that she can believe in him.**

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the late update, school has been hectic these past weeks and it's only gonna get worse! But please bear with me. Thankyou so much for taking the time to read this story, it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. **

**BTW- SM owns the characters, I'm just messing with them**

**Chapter 3**

(B POV)

I looked up at him in shock.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him with a slight stutter to my voice. It was no shock that I had quite a crush on this man stood before me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He chuckled and sat down beside me. I merely gave him a small smile in answer. His eyes roamed over my body and took in my appearance and scoffed.

"You must be freezing?" He exclaimed and pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around me.

"Thankyou." I breathed out unable to look at him properly.

I snuggled into his jacket desperately seeking the warmth it held. We sat side by side in the same postion with our arms wrapped around our legs. We remained that way for what could have been minutes yet felt like hours.

"So, you gonna tell me why your outside in the freezing cold?" He asked turning his head to face me.

"Would you believe me if I said I merely wanted to go for a walk in the snow?" I asked with a small smile.

"No, I don't think I would. Real reason?" He shook his head at me slightly.

"Family problems." I mumbled.

"Ahhh..." He said and then left that subject there.

Jake curled up to me even closer as the chilly wind got even worse than before. My eyes still felt quite puffy but atleast I wasn't crying anymore. Me and Edward sat there talking about utter nonesense for God knows how long. Edward then suddenly stood up and offered me his hand to pull me up off the ground. I placed my frozen hand in his warm one and then we stood face to face. I didn't feel like moving so I remained where I was looking into his eyes as he did the same.

Our heads drifted closer together without either of us really noticing. His lips drifted toward mine, I could feel his breath fan out across my face. Just as our lips were about to touch, Jake decided to make hid presence and nudged my leg with his nose which made us snap out of it.

I chuckled nervously and looked up at Edward through my eyelashes and he mumbled something under his breath like 'Dangerous chic' and looked up at me with a small grin on his face.

"Do ya wanna come back to my place?" He asked me whilst holding my hand.

"I can't leave Jakey so sorry I can't." I grumbled to him all the while wishing I could have more warmth other than Edwards jacket.

"He can come too. You can't stop out here, your lips are blue!" He exclaimed and then began dragging me to his car across the road withought giving me a chance to decline his offer.

I couldn't get my body to move properly and if anyone saw me they would probably claim me as drunk but the cold had frozen my bones. The last thing I could remember was Jakey jumping into the car, Edward trying to lay me down on the back seat and then everything went black...

**A/N: Once again I'm so sorry about the late update but i've now gone into 'exam season' at school and don't have much of a chance to write but i'll try my best. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was short.**

**Speak soon! **

**-BethXClay xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something to believe in**

**(Plot) Isabella Swan lost her father a few years ago and she hasn't been the same since. She has no real friends and keeps to herself but can a certain someone convince her that she can believe in him.**

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry about not updating in like forever! I have just finished my exams so thats the hardest part over with so hopefully I'll update more. Sorry once again for the late update.**

**BTW- SM owns the characters, I'm just messing with them**

**Chapter 4**

(B POV)

"Bella? Bella..?" I felt someone trying to shake me awake so I grumbled something trying to get them to stop and then I felt as if I were soaring through the sky which even in the state that I was knew wasn't possible. My eyes fluttered open slightly but quickly closed after a millisecond. My body was still as cold as it was before but I couldn't get up from the transe of which I was in.

I felt a strong heartbeat next to my ear so I curled up further to the source of warmth. I was then gently shook by the rumble of someones chest as they laughed.

"Stay with me Bella," I heard an oh-so-familiar voice whisper. Then my weird brain automatically started singing the song stay with me by the Shakespeare sisters. God I am a weird person. No wonder nobody ever liked me. I was pretty much a music freak.

I was jostled around a fair bit and then the light was blinding throught my eye lids. I groaned again and burried by face more into this persons chest attempting to hide away from the light.

I was then placed on something very soft, perhaps a bed..? I knew my shoes were being taken off and then I was surrounded in something fluffy and heavy.

"Bella, please wake up. Please..." This person begged me so I willed myself to get up. My eyes opened and fluttered multiple times because of the harsh light shining down on me. Bright green eyes were staring down at me filled with emotion.

"Edward.." I whispered gruffly. I tried to smile up at him but I have no idea how it turned out.

"Bella, your awake" He grinned at me and his hand gently cupped my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you, is all." He smiled sheepishly at me and a small blush graced his cheeks. He looked well and truly adorable.

"You shouldn't have been," I grumbled while he looked shocked at what I said.

"Why shouldn't I have been..?" He questioned and he looked genuinly confused as why I would ask such a thing.

"Because I'm a moron.." I joked with him but he didn't laugh.

"I care about you Bella, and I don't like it when you put yourself down like that. You are such a wonderful person and whatever has happened in your past you should know that I am here for you. No matter what." He picked up my hand and gave it a small squeeze. He then frowned; at what I did not know.

"You're freezing still. Are you not warming up now?" He asked with a slight worry to his tone. I shook my head gently at him and he cursed under his breath. He then kept running his hands up and down my arms trying to cause friection and to get the blood flowing.

"How long were you outside for?" He asked me gently.

"I don't know. An hour, maybe two. I think I fell asleep. Wheres Jakey? I need him here. Please go get him." In a flash Jakey was up on the bed and began licking my neck, obviously he was happy to see me.

"Who's a good boy." I kept cooing to him and scrathching that special spot under his chin and very quickly he was fast asleep curled into my side with his paw resting on my stomache.

Edward placed the back of his hand on my cheek to check my temperature and then shook his head. He walked out of the room and came back with an extra blanket that he wrapped around me.

"I like this room." I said and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He chuckled at my odd behaviour.

"Is it your spare bedroom or something?" I asked genuinly intrigued as to why there was barely anything in this room except for a guitar in the corner, a piano next to it, a wardrobe, a chest of draws, a bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a large collection of cd's and dvd's.

"It's actually mine." He smiled sheepishly and I swear to god that blush was the cutest thing ever. My mind was going into over drive. I was in Edward Cullens bed. Not the way I wanted to be but still. Edward was sat on his bed with me. I know what his room looks like. I'm curled up in his bed. I was in Edward freaking Cullens bed! Agh!

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I can leave if you like..." I trailed off.

"You're not going anywhere in this weather, now get some rest." I tried to protest but with one glance at his face I knew that it would be a pointless effort.

"I'm not tired now though." I groaned even though I knew full well that that was a lie.

"Bella... Please. Rest for me. Pretty please..?" He begged and did the puppy eyes at me so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep for about a minute. I tossed and turned this way and that trying to find a comfortable position but I couldn't and it was probably due to the fact that I could literally feel Edward's penetrating gaze.

"Lay with me." I whispered, still not opening my eyes. There was rustling around on the bed and then I felt his arm brush mine and a bolt of electricity coursed through me.

I don't know how long we layed there for but when I was just about to fall asleep I felt his hand on my forehead again and he sighed as if he were in distress. Then there was movement so I presumed he had gotten up off the bed. Then there was hushed whispers coming from Edward so I presumed he was on the phone. I tried not to listen in to the conversation, I really did but I couldn't help hearing snippets.

"Dad, yeah, it's me. Bella's here, yeah I know dad. She's really cold, yeah I kept checking. She's still freezing, she doesn't even notice. What should I do? OKay, I'll see you soon. Bye dad." When he ended his call he came back over to me so I quickly began snoring gently hoping tthat he wouldn't realise that I was technically eavesdropping.

He rubbed my cheek soothingly and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll protect you Bella. Forever." He whispered just before I fell asleep for what could be a long time.

**A/N: Well wha'dya think? Sorry again for the late update. Already working on th next chapter. Please review. **

**Much love- BethXClay xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something to believe in**

**(Plot) Isabella Swan lost her father a few years ago and she hasn't been the same since. She has no real friends and keeps to herself but can a certain someone convince her that she can believe in him.**

**A/N: Sooo sorry for being AWOLL for God knows how long. But I won't make up excuses. I'll let you get on, that is if anyone has decided to stick with this story and if you have please review so I know that someone wants me to carry on with this story.**

**Please leave your love/ criticism in a review **

**BTW- SM owns the characters, I'm just messing with them**

**Chapter 5**

(B POV)

My sleep wasn't as peaceful as I had hoped it would be. I was

tossing and turning for quite a while and I could tell that Edward

was getting sick of me pushing him away all the time so I had an

attempt at getting comfy.

I was too warm even though my body was freezing. I kicked the

covers off of me only to have them put back on by Edward.

"Bella, stop moving around.." He groaned, his voice hoarse from

sleep.

"Sorry," I whispered and remained still for a total of one minute and

then began squirming around again.

Edward sat up and glared at me, at which I smiled in return.

"I want to sleep Bella, stop squirming, otherwise I will make you

squirm." He joked so I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah. And what are you planning on doing Eddie-boy?" I asked

with a grin.

"You do not want to know." He replied darkly with a smirk.

"Try me, Cullen." I quipped and then all of a sudden I was being

pinned down and he was tickling my sides.

"Stop, Edward please stop." I begged between laughs whilst

wriggling around on the bed. His face was victorious as he gave my

sides one last pinch and layed back down.

"Told you not to test me." He grinned and chuckled when I pouted

at him.

"It was your own fault." He said almost as if saying it to himself than

to me.

I ignored him, faking that I was angry with him for a few minutes

until Edward started grovelling to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that. Will you forgive me?"

He begged and after a while I releneted to his puppy dog face.

"There was nothing to forgive. I just wanted to make you beg for my

forgivness." I giggled at his shocked face.

"You got me there Swan." He admitted and I smiled smugly.

"Are you warming up yet?" He asked me gently whilst feeling my forehead with the back of his hand which could have been the millionth time.

"Yeah, sure, lets go with that!" I grinned at him and he groaned again at response to me.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were out there for so long anyway?" He asked and I know groaned at him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yup!" He smirked and sat up facing me.

"Okay... well me and my mother had a slight disagreement and so I went out to get away and then you came in and swooped me off my feet and saved me in your shiny armour." I chuckled after finishing my story.

"Fine... fine. Whatever." He waved me off and then settled back down in the bed and closed his eyes so I presumed he wanted to sleep and followed his lead and layed back down by his side.

I stared at the ceiling for a while until my eyes started to drift closed.

I thought about my dad and if he were watching over me. Or if I was doing him proud. Or if he knew how much I was hurting. Or how much I wanted him to come back.

My body started curling into a ball on it's own accord and my eyes were filling with tears. My heart was aching and I wished that God had left my dad on earth for a while longer. My hand gently brushed across Edward's hand and just as I was about to pull away he grabbed it and pulled me closer. So we lay there, side by side, with our hands laced together in the middle of us and with that soft snores filled the room from the both of us.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please please review if you are still reading this story! **

**Add me on twitter or facebook: bethxclay or Bethany Jayne**

**Lots of love- BethXClay**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm really sorry for making you think this was an update after not hearing from me in ages but I really don't know whether I should bother writing anymore seeing as I have just started college and the work load is huge and I'm not really getting much feedback from the updates I have done. Basically it's up to you guys whether you want me to carry on or not so leave a review with your opinions. I should have done this ages ago but I just didn't have the time.

I'll leave it with you though.

Much love, bethxclay xo


End file.
